


Red Eyes glaring

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil/Lalli if you squint, Gen, Sorry Lalli, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Whumptober 2019, You don't have to squint that hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Lalli gets abducted during the night. He can't get away. How long can he last until the end arrives?





	Red Eyes glaring

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober day 6 - dragged away

Fabric wrapped around his mouth first. It woke him up, startled him. He tried to sit up, but more fabric was already holding him down, wrapped around his arms and his hands as they started glowing. He tried to scream, to bite down on the cloth but it wrapped tighter, locked his jaw. Another piece of cloth wrapped over his eyes. Everything got dark. He couldn't even see the stars, couldn't hear anything. He tried to pull free but he was locked in place. It dragged him over the ground, rocks bumping against him and leaving bruises behind. He tried to pray, but prayers were more effective said out loud. There was nothing he could do. He'd gather his strenght, prepare for when he had an opening. He let himself relax, leading his mind away from the mortal plane and to the dreamworld. Maybe he could get in touch with Onni or Emil.

Red danced around him, pressed against the barrier of his space. Large eyes stared into it, searched for an opening. Lalli threw himself down, plummeted into the water. He swam, pulled himself up under a bush. Pressed his hands against his eyes.

It. It had found him. Onni, where was Onni? Was Onni okay? He shook his head, moved his hands to his ears and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't think about Onni now. Thinking about Onni could open a pathway for It to him. To them. He tried to will himself awake again, back to the mortal plane, but found himself stuck.

The red was getting closer. Lalli rolled into a ball, made himself as small as he could. Sounds forced themselves into his ears, to his head. He wasn't sure if he was actually hearing voices or if It was making him hallucinate them. He ignored them, ignored them. But Ensi's voice was there. Tuuri's. He almost opened his eyes, then clenched them tight again. It was a trick, an attempt to get him to open his eyes, to look, to let his mind be taken, and he wouldn't fall for it.

”Look at me when I talk to you, child!”

The red pressed harder. He could hear the barrier cracking. He wanted to scream, cry out for help. There was another crack in the barrier. Pain shot through his head and he bit down on his cheek. The taste of copper filled his mouth, red drops spilled through his lips on to the ground. The pain let up, left him panting. He tried to reign in his breaths, keep them quiet and steady so It couldn't find him. But It already knew he was there, he could feel It's eyes staring at him.

His ribs ached. He rolled in further on himself. More and more aches made their way through the red, through his body and into his mind. He couldn't contain the scream any longer. He writhed on the ground, tried to get away from it. The eyes were closer, stared at him, stared into his soul and he kept his eyes shut as his scream kept bouncing between the trees.

The eyes turned. A scream that wasn't his echoed around him. The red light he had seen through his eyelids grew fainter, left only darkness. His body was aching, the ache less intense. He rested his head on his arm, panted. Opened his eyes. Slowly, ready to shut them against the faintest of movements, but everything was still. He rolled over to his back, let his legs stretch out, his arms. Blinked and opened his eyes to the mortal plane again.

Blue eyes stared at him. Strong, soft arms held him, soft thighs kept him away from the moist and cold ground. He shivered and the arms held him tighter.

”Hush. It's okay now. I made it leave.”

Broken, stressed Finnish. A voice that felt like home even though it wasn't. He took a shaky breath.

”Emil...”

His voice barely above a whisper. Fingers pulled through his hair, corrected the strands.

”I couldn't kill it. I'm sorry.”

”Is mage”, Lalli tried in Swedish. ”Needs magic.”

”Yeah”, Emil laughed. ”Can you walk? I didn't have time to wake the others before I ran after you.”

Lalli's muscles trembled as Emil helped him sit up, helped him stand. He fell against Emil and Emil wrapped an arm around Lalli's waist, supported him. Leaves rustled behind them as they made their way back to the camp.


End file.
